Season 4
, Holly Marie Combs, and Rose McGowan.]] The fourth season of Charmed aired from October 2001 until May 2002, and consists of 22 episodes. It was released on DVD in 2005 as a box-set without any extras. It was released as part of a complete collection in 2008. Summary The Charmed Ones, modern-day sister witches Piper and Phoebe move into Season Four with deeper, darker and more deftly drafted stories. As Piper and Phoebe struggle with the loss of their older sister, they discover the existence of half-sister Paige Matthews. Possessing the power to orb as a half-Whitelighter, Paige joins the Halliwell sisters to recreate the magical triad that protects the innocent and vanquishes evil. But all may be lost as Cole's demonic side takes over, and Leo must face his past if he is to help the sisters in a battle that could destroy them all. With intriguing characters, amazing special effects and the perfect brew of suspense, drama and humor, each exciting episode in this fascinating supernatural series casts a gripping spell. Cast Main cast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUMf2awHj1A * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Julian McMahon as Cole Turner * Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Recurring cast * Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell * Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell * James Read as Victor Bennett * Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor * Debbi Morgan as The Seer * David Reivers as Bob Cowan * Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman * Jesse Woodrow as Glen Belland Notes and Trivia * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the twenty-eight of February 2006 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in November and December 2005 or January 2006. It was released in June and July 2006 (as two parts) in Japan. It does not include any bonus features like the previous seasons. * Rose McGowan joins the main cast as Paige Matthews, Piper and Phoebe's half-sister, after Shannen Doherty's departure from the series. Other actresses considered for the role included Charisma Carpenter who would later be chosen to portray the role of Kyra, a seer in the series' seventh season. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p338wVi71xU * The opening credits has gotten a total make-over due to the departure of Shannen Doherty from the series. Alyssa Milano has been put first, followed by Rose McGowan, followed by Holly Marie Combs who is now credited with "And ... As 'Piper'". Dorian Gregory and Julian McMahon switch places as well. * This is the first season to feature a two hour long season premiere for which a special, shorter opening was created. The opening features a flashing triquetra and the word Charmed popping onto the screen. Behind the title, a glowing triquetra draws itself until everything flashes away. * This season is considered the darkest amongst fans due to the Source/Cole-becoming-evil-again storyline. Also the dealing-with-death theme at the beginning of the season plays a part in why fans consider this the darkest season. * The main three actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs, as well as Brian Krause appeared in every episode of the season. The rest of the male leads did not: ** Julian McMahon did not appear in "Size Matters", "A Knight to Remember", "Trial by Magic" and "Womb Raider". ** Dorian Gregory did not appear in "Hell Hath No Fury", "Enter the Demon", "Size Matters", "A Knight to Remember", "Brain Drain", "Muse to My Ears", "Trial by Magic", "Lost and Bound", "The Three Faces of Phoebe", "The Fifth Halliwheel", "Saving Private Leo", "Bite Me", "We're Off to See the Wizard" and "Long Live the Queen". * Originally, "Charmed and Dangerous" was planned to be the season finale with "Cole-becoming-the-Source" serving as the main storyline for the series' fifth season. * The huge gap, story-wise, between "All Hell Breaks Loose" and "Charmed Again" has left many fans wondering what exactly happened during that period. When season 4 premiered, some even thought they had missed an episode. * This season introduces a few new characters to the show: ** The Seer: The Source's aide, portrayed by Debbi Morgan. ** Glen Belland: A good friend of Paige Matthews, portrayed by Jesse Woodrow. ** Elise Rothman: Phoebe's boss at The Bay Mirror, portrayed by Rebecca Balding ** Bob Cowan: Paige's boss at South Bay Social Services, portrayed by David Reivers. Episodes 4x01-PrueCoffin.jpg|'Charmed Again, Part 1'|link=Charmed Again, Part 1 Charmed4x02.jpg|'Charmed Again, Part 2'|link=Charmed Again, Part 2 4x03-Piper-Furies.jpg|'Hell Hath No Fury'|link=Hell Hath No Fury 4x04-Paige-ZenMaster.jpg|'Enter the Demon'|link=Enter the Demon 4x05-Sisters.jpg|'Size Matters'|link=Size Matters 4x06-Sisters.jpg|'A Knight to Remember'|link=A Knight to Remember 4x07-Spell.jpg|'Brain Drain'|link=Brain Drain 4x08-Belthazor.jpg|'Black as Cole'|link=Black as Cole 4x09-Sisters.jpg|'Muse to My Ears'|link=Muse to My Ears 4x10-Paige-Leo.jpg|'A Paige from the Past'|link=A Paige from the Past 4x11-Premonition-Tattoo.jpg|'Trial by Magic'|link=Trial by Magic 4x12-Phoebe.jpg|'Lost and Bound'|link=Lost and Bound 4x13-Sisters.jpg|'Charmed and Dangerous'|link=Charmed and Dangerous 4x14-Young-Present-Phoebe.jpg|'The Three Faces of Phoebe'|link=The Three Faces of Phoebe 4x15-WeddingCard.jpg|'Marry-Go-Round'|link=Marry-Go-Round 4x16-Cole-Evil.jpg|'The Fifth Halliwell'|link=The Fifth Halliwell 4x17-RickNathanLeo.jpg|'Saving Private Leo'|link=Saving Private Leo 4x18-Piper-Leo-Phoebe.jpg|'Bite Me'|link=Bite Me 4x19-Phoebe-Cole.jpg|'We're Off to See the Wizard'|link=We're Off to See the Wizard 4x20-Piper.jpg|'Long Live the Queen'|link=Long Live the Queen 4x21-Seer-Baby.jpg|'Womb Raider'|link=Womb Raider 4x22-Phoebe-Spell.jpg|'Witch Way Now?'|link=Witch Way Now? Season_5_Promo_2.jpg|Next: Season 5|link=Season 5 Category:Seasons Season 4 Season 4